Breakfast Club
by Dompierre
Summary: "My name isn't Bella, it's Blue. I swear on everything if you call me Bella one more time, I will make you swallow your own teeth." Based moderately off of The Breakfast Club. Bella only has a few friends and she basically hates everyone else. She landed herself in detention one afternoon, and that seemed to make everything change for the worse, well in her opinion. OOC/AU/AH
1. It's Blue, not Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all.

OOC/AU

**|Bella POV|**

I sat in front of the 7-11 with one of my friends drinking a slurpy that we got for free. Of course the guy in the store doesn't know that we got it for free –but honestly, I don't think he would really care even if he did.

Let me introduce myself to my fellow listeners, my name's Blue. My parents like to embarrass me and call me Bella, but it's Blue. I'm going to change it when I'm 18, I swear.

I spend my days bumming it in front of stores with a cup to collect change from random people who feel generous.

Or once in a while I will go to school for the fuck of it, my teachers never know my name, and I never know there's.

I go to school just enough days to not get kicked out, and I do just the right amount of work to never fail. My teachers think I'm stupid, but honestly, I'm probably the smartest motherfucker in the class.

My parents, well they're all right I guess. They're not super embarrassing, but I don't want my friends to meet them. They listen to Elvis and are stuck in a whole other decade when it comes to their views.

When I get a few bucks my friends and I go to Georgetown and chill by the river to smoke some weed. We usually have to walk all the way back to where we live which is like an hour walk, but when you're high, it feels great. Especially this time of the year, when the air is crisp, and it's only a little chilly. Though, it's technically springtime.

At night I usually eat dinner with my parents and then crash on the couch.

I have my own room, a bed and everything. But the TV we have in the living room is brand new and I want to use it to it's full potential.

See, my life is pretty boring, but… the next day, dude the next day everything fucking changed.

It's a Wednesday, which is the day that I decide to go to school most of the time. Sadly, I am a Junior, and it sucks donkey dick. They say it's the hardest year, but to me, it's the most useless.

When I showed up to school I talked to my usual crowd before heading off to class when the first bell rung. I take theater for my first period. Which is probably the only class I participate in because it's fun as shit.

It just had to be one of those days where we had a substitute. Whoopdy-fucking doo.

She was a way older woman, grey hair, very skinny, a little hunched back. But those glasses she was wearing, evil. They were really thick, and she looked hella mean, then there's the mole that kind of made itself known on her face.

Like, fuck. This class is going to be bad.

My thoughts were confirmed when she said we were going to read a play and not act it out. She wanted us to answer questions too. I wasn't the only one in the class who threw a fit, one guy walked out saying "fuck everybody". Honestly, I'm less dramatic, but we never ever do things like this in class, so it was a little surprising to be expected to do book work.

I did the work; trust me I didn't want to. It was just that there was nothing else that we could do; and walking out of the class seemed a little too immature for my taste.

I seemed to be the only one smart enough to use Spark Notes; everyone was actually reading the play. Dumb asses, there's not enough time to read the whole book so why try, it's just the teacher setting us up for failure.

I would say I finished in like twenty minutes tops with forty minutes left over to do random bullshit on my phone.

So I plugged in my headphones and laid my head down for the remainder of hell.

**Breakfast Club**

When Theater was let out I made my way towards shop class. Yeah, I have two electives in a day, but I persuaded my counselor into letting me do it with a promise that I won't fail any of them. She's really too nice to be a counselor but she tries.

On my way to class I passed Barbie and her crew. You have no idea how badly I just want to wipe the smirk off of her face with my fist each time I pass her. Oh, and don't get me started on her "rival" gang; The little Pixie and her friends. Fuck, can I just push them both down the stairs into a blazing fire with their bodies already covered in gasoline? I wish.

"Hey Bella."

I glared back at one of the stupid girls in her group and clenched my jaw. "It's Blue."

I started walking again… but do you ever have those names that just irk you. Like, in Back To the Future when Marty was called "chicken" he completely lost his shit, well I have one of those words too.

"Whatever, Loser."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned swiftly on my heels to make eye contact with whoever wanted to die today.

Damn, of course it was Barbie, I would hate to mess that pretty little face up. I walked towards her in three long strides until I was face to face with her. Those stupid heels were making her taller than me but I'll still knock the bitch out.

"Barbie, I dare you to say again." I was so close to her that I had to move my eyes side to side to keep eye contact with her.

She just smirked with all the confidence in the world.

"Lose-" before she had a chance to finish that word I pushed her against the glass display case that held a whole bunch of trophies and pictures of our school.

"One more time, I didn't really hear you."

I could tell she was about to say it again so I raised my fist to hit her and found someone holding onto my elbow. I snapped my eyes towards the ass hole, to find out it was one of my gym teachers.

"After school detention, both of you."

I opened my mouth to protest but he pulled me away from Barbie and towards the stairs for my next class.

"Stay out of trouble, Blue."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

He then stood there, I guess to make sure I didn't go back towards Barbie. So I took one glance at her and made my way up the stairs.

God, I fucking hate this place.

Now you see why I only come once in a while.

Just fuck everything, holy shit.

I walked into shop and got even more pissed when I found out that we were being dispersed. Where the fuck did all of my favorite teachers go today? I'm starting to think they're avoiding me.

**Breakfast Club**

I had free period for my last class so I made my way out towards the lunch patio and sat down, looking at the kids play soccer during lunch. I pulled out my laptop and killed time on tumblr and working on a video project I decided to do on my free time.

Once the bell rang I walked towards the bus lot, then at the last minute remembered that I had detention.

Fuck, me.

This is some shit.

I went back inside sadly and made my way up to the second floor to go to the library. I was hoping there was no one in there so that the chaperone would let me go home early.

I'm positive that Barbie wasn't going to show up. This was definitely not her "scene".

Entering the pretty deserted library I noticed about 3 kids already seated.

I made my way towards the back and got comfortable, taking out a book that I won't read, and leaned back in the seat.

Shortly after a few other kids came and sat down, looking just as irritated as I was.

If you listened closely you could faintly hear the school getting quieter. I groaned as I noticed the security guard coming in with Barbie and a couple of people trailing behind her.

So I put my head down and just watched them take their seats.

Around 5 minutes later a teacher who I assumed was gonna be on detention duty came in and sat at the front desk where the computer was.

Shortly a paper was passed around where we had to sign our name saying that we came to detention.

The teacher started talking to us about the rules: The can's and cannot's, she was interrupted by Tinker Bell and a couple of girls coming into the library with her.

The teacher looked slightly irritated and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Her little crew sat down together in the back across from me. So I was in the back left, they were in the back right.

I looked forward as the teacher passed them the attendance paper.

"Well alright, I'll be damned if I'm staying in here with all of you. So please, I'm asking you to stay in your seats, two hours, that's the minimum. Then you can go home to your miserable lives. I'll be in the back office, if you need me."

She walked away and an awkward silence filled the air for a brief moment before everyone started talking to each other.

I took the opportunity to close my eyes, hoping to catch a little bit of sleep before I get home.

"So Bella what you in for?"

I opened my eyes and tilted my head towards the pixie.

"Call me Bella one more time, and I swear I'm going to hurt you."

She didn't look phased by my threat, which kind of irked me.

"Why're you always so hostile?"

"Maybe it's because of your annoying ass voice Alice, ever think of shutting the fuck up?"

I sighed when Barbie decided to butt in from her position in the front.

"Why don't you mind your fucking business Rosalie?"

"Ay, how about both of you shut the fuck up, leave me alone, let me sleep."

There's no way I'm going to be able to survive two hours of this. There's just no way.

**A/N: I've never wrote Bellice before, so this is going to be weird for me. Let me know if I should even continue this story please. Oh, and should I make this FUTA or not?**


	2. Lady

I don't own a thing

**OOC/AU/AH**

I decided against doing Futa again, if you want Futa go to my other story pretty please, and thank you for reading.

I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed with that decision :(

**Breakfast Club**

_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated; I wanna break the spell you've created._

**Bella POV**

After I told the two to shut up they seemed to listen. They shared a glare with each other and I mentally sighed.

I laid my head down and closed my eyes, listening to the silent chatter of the other students around me. I tried not to follow their conversations too much, it's distracting, plus I'd end up hearing something disturbing that I don't think I could deal with.

I'm sure it was only 15 minutes that passed, but it felt like I was out for like an hour. When I woke up from my mini dream I had drool all over my face and sleeve.

A few giggles around me told me that other people saw that long line of saliva that seemed to be attached to my lip. That is fucking gross, and oddly embarrassing.

I quickly wiped myself off. Not willing to let anyone know that I was ready to die on the inside because of that.

I glanced to my right and rolled my eyes when I saw Alice smirking at me in a weird way. Like she was fighting a smile, but a giggle did escape from her mouth. I looked towards the front where the clock was and saw that only five minutes passed.

I'm not too sure how it was possible that I was knocked out like that for such a short time.

I sighed again, leaning back in my chair, adding pressure so that I could crack it. I stretched a little bit more before pulling out my cell phone to play some music.

Everything was going good for those couple of minutes before I saw Alice get up and walk towards me. I mentally groaned, why doesn't anyone get that I don't like people, like seriously.

I only like people, who also don't like people, so that we can hate people together, but Alice likes people, so I don't like her.

She sat down at the desk next to me and looked at me obviously she wanted me to take my headphones out but that wasn't happening.

Muse blasted in my ears as I steadily just looked at her, giving her a blank stare. She eventually just huffed. I smirked, thinking that she was finally going to give up and go back to her chair.

But to my disappointment she just reached over and took out my right ear bud. My stare turned into a hard glare, which didn't affect her.

Fuck, does she have superpowers or something? Other people would have just gone away after I gave them a look like that. I don't care if she's shorter than me, I will still punch the bitch out.

"What do you want, Tinker Bell."

"I actually don't mind you calling me that, you know? And nothing I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" She's so fucking weird.

"Because you're interesting. And I want to get to know you."

"Well I don't want you to get to know me, and I definitely don't want to get to know you, so please, go back to your seat."

She looked a little pissed off if that little eye twitch is telling me anything. I don't understand how she's popular, but then again her dad like owns half of the biggest malls in this state. So she's rich, that might be the reason, but then again majority of the people here a wealthy.

Except for me, I'm fucking broke.

"I'm not leaving. So, tell me why you call yourself Blue."

"None of your business, Tink."

I was about to put back in my other ear bud but she stopped me before I could even grab it.

"Answer a few questions, and then I'll leave you alone, if you want me to."

I just smirked at her. "Are you saying that I might actually not want you to leave?"

"I might be."

I made the ugliest snort sound before busting out laughing.

"Holy shit you're cocky. Listen sweet heart I have no intention of actually getting to know you. We have like two more months of school and a much needed summer vacation. It's a little late to get to know me."

She kept staring at my mouth and then going back to my eyes while I was talking.

"I'm sorry you still have dry drool on your face. It's distracting. Here let me get it."

In one quick motion she had her wet thumb rubbing the corner of my mouth as I tried to squirm away.

Ugh, I can't function anymore I'm not sure if I'm scared or pissed off that she just did that. I don't even want to lick my lips.

I wiped my mouth furiously with my sleeve before taking out my chap stick so I wouldn't have the urge to lick them.

The whole time she was just shaking her head amused at my antics before sighing.

"Can you at least answer my question?"

A frustrated sigh left my lips as I mentally clawed my face.

"Holy shit Tink, first, you basically just moisturized my face with your spit, and you keep annoying me. Like, stop please."

"Yeah Alice, go back to your seat, she doesn't want to talk to you."

I slammed my hands on the desk when I heard Barbie's voice.

"Seriously?" these two girls are fucking psycho.

"I'm just trying to help you out Bella."

"Barbie, you're the fucking reason I'm in here, I rather talk to tinker bell for hours than to hear your annoying fucking voice, and my name is Blue."

She rolled her eyes and snapped her head back towards her friends with her hair whipping around to land perfectly on her shoulder, which left me a little confused.

"So you do want to talk to me."

Tink seemed a little too happy by that seeing as she was basically bouncing in her chair.

I sighed and looked at her. "My brother gave me the nick name Blue, when I was like 10 because I used to watch Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends like everyday, and Blue was my favorite character. So it kind of just stuck after that, all of my friends called me Blue as well."

"Aww, that's so adorable. I remember that show, personally I liked the grandma way more than any other character, she was so cute and old."

I laughed a little at that, cute and old, that's a strange combination.

We ended up talking about old Cartoon Network shows for a while. Which honestly surprised me that she knew so much about them. I was basically a nerd when it came to TV, she seemed like the type to only watch fashion shows or music videos.

Well, I was wrong. She made me laugh way too hard at some point and my side started cramping so I decided to lay on the floor.

She took the opportunity to climb over into the chair I was sitting on so she could see me. While I was laying on my back looking up at her she just kept staring at me.

"You do that a lot you know."

"Do what?"

"Stare."

She seemed embarrassed for a quick second before she covered it up. "Sorry about that, it's a habit."

"Mhmm, my turn for a question. Why are you so dead set on getting to know me?"

She shrugged. "I told you that I find you interesting."

"Is that all? No other reason?"

"Maybe. So how about we switch subjects. Hang out with me today."

I just rolled my eyes. "Seriously? You didn't even form that into a question."

"Will you hang out with me today?"

"Nope."

I heard a door slam so I sat up from my position on the floor and saw the teacher come in with her laptop all packed up.

"Ok, I'm glad that you all didn't kill each other. Detention is over, have fun with your lives."

She was the first one to walk out of the library so I slowly got up and grabbed my book bag, prepared to take the city bus home.

"Please Blue, I mean, I'll drive you home if you want."

Well that changed my mind immediately, I rather walk than take the city bus but I lived way too far for that.

"Fine, only a ride home. No stops along the way ok?"

She nodded and walked over to get her bag while I put my book bag on my shoulders and grabbed my phone.

She led the way out towards the parking lot in the back of the school. I didn't know what kind of car she drove so when ever we got close to one I assumed it was hers, then she would just walk right past it.

We ended up stopping at a white Range Rover, which just made my jaw drop open. Yeah, now I know she's definitely rich.

She unlocked the door and I got in the passenger side and basically drooled from the interior of the car.

"Did daddy buy this car for you?"

She rolled her eyes for the first time since she's talked to me and started the car up.

"Shut up Blue, where do you live?"

**Breakfast Club**

The car ride home was pretty eventful, since she almost took my head off and killed us both when I pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SMOKE IN MY CAR, ARE YOU MENTAL?" She swatted the lighter out of my hand and almost swerved off the road.

So, I will not be doing that again. This big ass car almost ran right off the intersection.

When we finally got to my house I hopped out so quick and lit my cigarette and exhaled while sighing.

"So this is where you stay huh?"

I looked up at my house then back to her while nodding, still smoking my cigarette.

"This is such a cute place, aww."

Her phone beeped at the moment and that smile she was just wearing seemed to come down quickly. She frustratingly sent back a text and sighed, forcing a smile back on her face.

"I have to go cutie I'll see you tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow. "Cutie? And no, you won't I'm not going to school tomorrow."

She came over to give me a quick hug which I half-heartily returned considering I had a cigarette in one hand.

Then before she let go she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, which I wasn't really expecting.

She waved quickly before returning to her car. I waved dumbly after her as she closed the door and pulled off.

I wonder what the fuck that was about. Her mood went down extremely quick after that text.

Oh well. I'm home now, time to play Call of Duty.

**a/n: Here's the second chapter you fabulous people. I hope you guys still like it. Constructive criticism is welcome, and please do review, tell me what you think.**


End file.
